And Then There Was You
by Hoku-lele
Summary: I have no set summary yet...this story is testing the waters...AU: A story, with people, and a plot. Hope that satisfies.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story…that I'm half regretting. If you happen to find this story, satisflying please tell me if it's something that should continue. I DO have chapter 2 written (somewhat) and just need to upload it. Chance it? Maybe…**

_Blah blah – _**Character thoughts**

"Blah Blah" – **Character speech**

"Blah blah" – **Giving the author the satisfaction of using the 'underline' tool for once. (^_~) **

_**Chapter 1:**_

The air was cool, crisp, and fragrant with falling rain. It had dimmed to a light drizzle which created a little pitter patter on Kagome's umbrella. Nature's music. _Tonight's walk really gave no inspiration_. Kagome thought to herself as she made her way through old town Japan, back alleys kept to historical perfection, sandy walls which led through a maze network of temples and ancient homes. Kagome ran her hand against the wall to help guide her towards the main road, no bigger than two car lengths. Taking some pictures of scenes. After turning the next corner, there was a small figure, standing under a street lamp most likely waiting for the bus. She checked her watch, 2:30 am, _I hope they know the buses have stopped for the night_, as she walked closer, she could make out two points on the top of the person's head, barely noticeable, but still there. _Demon_ her steps slowed. _But they don't look dangerous_. Kagome stopped and focused her breathing and faintly saw the demon's aura take shape within. _It's so...empty_, Kagome picked up her steps again. After coming closer, she saw that he, yes he, was soaked to the bone. A demon with long white hair with bangs that covered his eyes, his ears barely twitching to take her into account, clothes drenched and sticking to a tall and toned body. The pitter patter started to pick up. _It's going to start raining again_. Kagome moved her umbrella above his head, a reach that was almost uncomfortable for her. Almost.

"Excuse me." Kagome tried. No response. She spoke louder "the buses have stopped for the night." At that she saw his ear twitch and shoulders sag a little more. "do you need a place to stay?" she waited. A nod. _Ok, a response._ Kagome let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "ok, it's this way." Carefully, she grabbed his inner elbow to guide him, gentle but firm enough to move him.

They made their way through the main streets, maneuvering around parked cars, empty trash cans, dodging occasional cats trying to escape from the rain. Her umbrella was only big enough to cover one person, maybe half a person more, so she kept it above him even though it was at an uncomfortable angle. After a moment she felt a cold hand wrap around hers and take the umbrella from her and the other arm snake around her waist to keep her close. _He's so..._ Kagome couldn't think of the word...maybe spontaneous? Thankfully, they came up to her gate.

"This is it." she motioned for him to come inside, hair still covering his face. "Take off your shoes and I can lead you to the bathroom. You look like you could use a hot bath." with that she skirted off and made it back to see he hadn't moved except that his shoes were off. "come on." she spoke as if to coax a frightened puppy. _Did I just talk to him like I would a dog?_ She mentally shook her head. _Focus_. But she noticed that there was a little spark to his aura. _At least I can get that out of him_. He made his way carefully, as if the floor would break under him, and followed her to the bathroom. "so, everything is basically here. There's a towel on the counter, and take as long as you need." with that, she closed the door and let him be.

_I guess I better make him a bed and some food_. So she set to work.

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the situation he was in. _Some human decided to help you and now you're at her house_. Still no conclusion. After coming up dry, he started to peel off his clothes and wash off not only the dirt, but the hate and problems and see them swirl down the drain, never to see him again. _If only_. He took an extra long time in the tub, trying to soak his pain. _I'll leave as soon as I thank her_. But the thought of going back home made his stomach churn at the thought. So he focused his thoughts on the other side of the door. He could hear her bustling around, some clanking, and some shuffling. _What could she be doing at 3 am_? The question only stuck with him momentarily before he started to drift off. Moments later he woke to his hand falling off the side of the tub and splashing warm water on his face. _I wonder how long I've been out..._ Inuyasha made his way out and noticed that there was a plastic bag hanging on the door handle 'Here are some extra clothes. Hope they fit!' was scribbled on a note. _A large blue shirt and pajama pants..._ the thought of putting on his wet clothes didn't seem any more appealing than putting on these; so he shrugged them on and walked towards what he hoped was the living room. _Something smells good_ he though to himself.

"Hello?" Inuyasha tried. No response. He turned the corner and saw a low table with a plate of what looked like stew and rice along side a futon mattress on the floor. _I wonder where she went._ Since he couldn't really pin point her scent with this being her house he made his way towards the food. And almost tripped. _What the hell?_ It was Kagome. Who had fallen asleep on the ground by his futon. _This girl is either really trusting or really stupid to let a stranger in and then fall asleep_. Inuyasha thought.

"Umm...miss, are you awake?"

Kagome let out a cute little groan but didn't awaken. Inuyasha shrugged to himself and thought staying the night didn't seem like a bad idea. After licking his plate clean, doing the dishes, and turning out all the lights, Inuyasha made his way into bed. _I wonder if she'll even remember tonight?_ But that would have to wait until morning.

_I had such a weird dream...who's that?_ Kagome rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and almost yelped when she saw the figure sleeping in front of her. She couldn't keep completely quiet since her surprise caused her leg to knock against the table she was lying by.

"Mmm!" Kagome covered her mouth quickly to stifle the noise. _Phew, it didn't wake him up_. Quietly she got up and waited for...something. _Maybe I should start on breakfast_. But she found herself not moving and just watching him sleep. _He looks almost...happy_. Kagome focused on his aura and noticed that it was filled with gentle waves of blue and green. _At least he's not empty anymore. It's dangerous to have such an empty aura for so long._ Her trained eyes memorized the details of what could be another art piece; taking the gentle face, snow colored hair, and sleeping form. _Maybe breakfast can wait. _Next thing she knew, her easel was out and paint ready to form.

_That should do it_. Kagome had been painting for a good two hours and missed the feeling in her fingers.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha called out, making Kagome fall off her stool and land on the floor.

"Owee!" Kagome rubbed her bum. _It'll probably hurt to sit for a while_.

"You ok?" Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle a little, even though he was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry about all that." Kagome looked up and finally got to look this stranger in the eyes. _Like the purest sunset... I wonder if I could attain that color_. Inuyasha could feel her eyes searching for something in his, something he didn't know, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her either.

"Well" Inuyasha coughed. "I better get going."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Kagome asked, a little too quickly. "I mean, I can make you something to eat while your clothes wash and dry." she said every word carefully so not to seem off putting.

"Umm..." _I guess I can't really go home in dirty clothes_. "Ok."

"Don't be so tense. I'm not scary." Kagome smiled. "I'll go get that started. Feel free to explore if you like." with that she picked up her art supplies and made her way down the hallway. Inuyasha waited until she was completely out of sight to start 'exploring'. _Smells kind of salty here; like the ocean_. After walking a ways, Inuyasha found the back deck, which over looked a roaring beach. The breeze was just enough to lift his spirits and the waves created a soothing atmosphere, for the soul. _This place is so-_

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped a little at her voice, not even hearing her approach; which is saying something.

"Don't tell me you're a demon who can read minds and is disguised as a human to eat stranger's brains..."

"Haha! That's a new one!" Kagome felt herself loosen a little. She didn't even know that she was on edge around him. "I'll have to remember that. But in all seriousness, no I'm not." she smiled again.

_Her smiles seem so carefree, but different somehow_ Inuyasha thought. "Just thought I'd ask." he said flatly.

"Well, breakfast is ready and I just loaded your clothes into the washer." she left him at that.

_I guess she doesn't seem so bad_. With that note, he left the deck and made his way toward the smell of eggs, sausage, rice, and bread.

"So why were you out so late in the rain?" Kagome started, not even letting Inuyasha take two bites.

"I could ask you the same thing." he countered. Kagome paused at that while feeding more rice to herself. He didn't mean to be rude, he just didn't want to pour out everything over breakfast.

"How about we start at the beginning? Hi, my name is Kagome." she gave him that carefree grin again.

"I'm Inuyasha." he said, a little too quietly. She must have heard it since the smile stayed.

"Inuyasha, hmmm?" she seemed to be trying it out. Tasting the word as she would with her food. "inu-yasha" breaking it in half said the meaning. "Inuyasha" she spoke it as a sigh, a breeze, a secret. "I like it!" she finally said. He had to admit that he liked how she said it too.

"Ok. My turn." Inuyasha stated. At Kagome's puzzled look he continued. "Are you sure you're not a demon?"

"No." she paused as if to think it over. "At least the last time I checked." she pat herself down for emphasis then winked at him. Inuyasha felt a smile creep its way into his heart.

"Alright, I believe it's my turn." Kagome clapped her hands together and focused in on Inuyasha. Staring straight at him again. "Why are you so empty inside?" her eyes filled with honest curiosity.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been this way for a while. I feel...lost." he looked at her then. Her dark blue eyes calculating but soft and understanding; as if she could see everything and know what to do about it. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure..." she paused. Giving Inuyasha the impression they were done. "My turn again!"

"I didn't ask a question though."

"Yes you did." at his blank stare she clarified. "'Can we not talk about it' is a valid question." she grinned. "Ergo, my turn."

"Fine."

"Would you like to stay a little longer?" she asked straight forward.

"Why?" he asked, a little quickly.

Kagome didn't seem hurt though. "Ah ah ah! Can't answer a question with a question. That's not how it works." she grinned again.

He just stared blankly at her, waiting for the answer he wanted. She waited as well. After a good five minutes, he couldn't take her stare anymore lest he not come out from whatever spell she kept on him. "I don't know." he paused. "Can I ask why now?"

"Depends. Is that your question? Or is why your question?" she winked.

"Now that was two questions answering my one question." he had to admit, this was quite fun.

"But I did answer. 'Depends.' is a valid answer."

"What were we talking about?" Inuyasha stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth.

"I still haven't received an answer on if you would like to stay or not." Kagome replied plainly.

Inuyasha took some time to think it over; poking and eating his food as if he could find the answer like some fortune cookie. Kagome was polite enough to leave him to his thoughts. _If I go home, I'll have to face 'them'. But if I stay here, I can prolong it a little longer, but deal with a bigger punishment_. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was making some sort of ketchup face on her eggs. He smiled and knew exactly the answer. "Sure."

At that, Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him as if he just swallowed a bowling ball. "Really?"

"With the question game aside, may I ask my previous question...why?" he waited as she mulled over her own answer as he did.

"I'm lonely here." she said it as she would a simple fact like 'the sky is blue' or 'a circle is round'. "If you don't mind, I could also use some inspiration for my work and you happened to spark some new ideas." Inuyasha tried to look at her as she does him, analyzing his inner depths. But she seemed to be a locked case, a closed book, one way glass; keeping everything to herself.

"Is it going to be much trouble having me here?" he sighed knowing he couldn't get anything deep out of her, yet.

She shook her head playfully and just smiled.

"Alright then." he tried smiling back...it felt nice.

**So, there it is…thoughts? I care to know. Please! I'm begging you!...Ahh…did that sound too desperate? I wonder…. =/ well…there you go! (^_^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I found out that when you push the 'enter' key more than once to show a break in the story, it doesn't show up. I will now make it more obvious by putting '…..' for future reference. Also, sorry this chapter took a few days to post. I would've had it up within two days after the first, but my link to the outside world (via Wi-Fi/internet) was not operational, thus my dilemma. Anywho, here is the second chapter thanks to those of you who reviewed. (^_^) I love you tons! **

Chapter 2.

There was something quite strange about Kagome. Inuyasha still couldn't see it but knew it was there. He watched as she cleaned up her house, which was rather spacious for someone who lives by themselves, and very peaceful. _Why ruin what's so perfect?_ Inuyasha kept thinking to himself. At around 2 in the afternoon she went to bed for only an hour or two, only to get up again and do chores around the house. _Why have me here if I'm doing nothing?_

"What would you like to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked then. Inuyasha couldn't quite contain the shock, but it made Kagome giggle.

"Stop reading my mind!" Inuyasha 'hmphed', crossing his arms childishly. Kagome's smile only widened.

"I don't read minds." she went back to dusting the already clean tables. "I just see things." she paused. "Subtle things."

Inuyasha speculated on those words. "Like what?" apparently that's what Kagome was hoping for because she gave her full attention.

"Like how you're constantly watching me do chores, or sitting and staring out the window, or sighing under your breath when I pick up a new cleaning supply." At that, she picked up the mop and headed to the kitchen. "If you wait for 10 more minutes I can relieve your boredom and you can properly keep me company."

Inuyasha sighed and kept thinking to himself, _at least this is better than at home._ He took to hanging around the back deck. Kagome arrived 20 minutes later, a simple, blue dress on, basket in hand, and smile upon her face. Inuyasha tried to contain the little skip of his heart. _Her eyes look so blue_. His voice betrayed nothing of his feelings. "Ready now?" he asked irritably.

"You deny yourself happiness when you act like that." she skipped down the steps to the sandy shore and looked up to see him still standing in the deck. "C'mon!" she waved. Inuyasha jumped effortlessly from the deck onto the beach to smirk at Kagome's surprised face.

"Never seen a person jump before?" he asked smugly.

At that she just smiled. _Nothing seems to faze her for long_. Inuyasha thought sadly.

_No fun_...

"Thought we could eat dinner on the beach. What do ya say?"

"As long as there's no question game." He said mockingly. But he still needed some answers.

"But I'm guessing you still want answers, huh?" she offered her arm but Inuyasha ignored it and just came to walk along side. _Who knows what she'll do to me if I touch her_.

They walked in silence for some time, Kagome taking in the scenery and letting the breeze play with her hair, Inuyasha just taking in Kagome.

"Let's see, where to begin...any suggestions?" Kagome caught Inuyasha off guard since he was staring at her.

"I don't care. Your childhood?" he asked, bored. Inside he was bursting with questions.

"Well, I was born and raised in this house. Many family members came to visit and play on the beach with my brother and I all the time. I don't think I can remember a moment when the house wasn't bustling with people." she sighed. "Great food, laughs, and memories."

"So, where did they all go?"

Silence.

"Oh look! There's a shady spot!" Kagome scurried over to a shady tree and

Inuyasha came over to help her lay out a blanket. He watched as she kept her attention on bringing out all the food, not once looking at him as she handed him things.

"Well, my parents and brother were on their way to see a movie while I stayed home to study for an exam..." she took a deep breath; steadying herself. Inuyasha didn't think she would continue. "They were attacked by some rogue demons that were 'out late'." she swallowed and peeked at Inuyasha through her lashes to see his reaction.

His flat expression kept Kagome going seeing as how she wasn't offending him. "I've never been able to get over that I guess." she shrugged. "I think that's why I invited you over and asked you to stay." Again, Inuyasha could only be surprised by her straight forwardness on a topic so dramatic.

"That's your childhood?" he asked. "Isn't there some stuff missing?"

"Give or take a few years..." she waved her hand dismissively. "I'd like to hear something about YOUR childhood seeing as mine is so short."

Inuyasha gave a moments thought on how to respond. _What can I say about my childhood?_ He shifted through various memories, as Kagome started to idly pick at her food, which she had to admit has been getting better. "I can't really say much." he started to pick at his food as well.

"Well, then why were you in the rain last night?"

"I was...running away." he said bitterly, bangs moving to cover his eyes.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" she asked carefully.

"I guess I have no choice seeing as how it'll come back up again." he looked up and smirked. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little color rise in her cheeks.

Inuyasha continued. "My parents are very wealthy. Plain as that. And are very...as you say picky about our family bloodline." He looked off into the ocean horizon as the sun started to paint its colors across the sky. "Who knows why seeing as how my mom is human and my dad is demon. Anyways, they arranged for me to get married and I refused, one thing led to another and here I am before you." All Kagome could register though was 'here I am before you'. _Yes, yes you are_. She agreed as she watched him eat quietly and watch the sunset; eyes pained but so beautiful. _If only I could paint it_. "Just tell me when you're done staring." He said, throwing her a sidelong glance.

"I'm sorry..." She tried to quickly recover. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that. Marriage is a scary deal and can't just be forced upon someone." she sighed again knowing full well what pain he was going through.

"By the way, this food is really good." he tried, after seeing her expression fall. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"Myself."

Inuyasha almost choked on his food. _How long has she been taking care of herself? _

"I've been alone for a very long time." she looked out into the open water and slightly wished she could go for a swim.

"Stop reading my mind!" Inuyasha pouted. But couldn't help staring at her as well as she looked off longingly.

"I'm not, I can see the question in your eyes." _And feel it in your heart_. She added to herself. Without even thinking, Kagome got up and walked to the water and dove right in. Inuyasha could only stare, as she was still just a mystery to him. "The water is great! Wanna join me?" Inuyasha stayed put, his dislike for swimming ruining the moment. "Suit yourself." Kagome then got out, her dress, which was flowing and loose, was clutching her body, taking form to her gentle curves.

Inuyasha had to look away and hide his small blush. "Is it time to go back yet?" he tried to give her some privacy as she cleaned up their dinner so she could use the blanket as a towel.

"I guess..." she hurried to pick up her things and they headed back towards the house. "I'm going to shower. Don't break anything." she called playfully while retreating into the bathroom.

"No promises!" he retorted. And heard her subtle giggle. He liked that sound; it was one of his new favorites. After standing for a good while, listening to the water running, Inuyasha set out to explore more of the house. He took into note that there were very few family pictures, no messes...anywhere. And there were various paintings spread out around the house; from being tucked away in between chairs, or leaning against random places. All seeming to have different themes and feelings tied to them. The ones that were more abstract where the ones hanging up, or in more noticeable places; whereas the picturesque paintings were hidden and slid into dark corners. Inuyasha couldn't really tell why. The picturesque ones looked almost like photographs, since they had a texture to the surface, but other than that, from a distance, it would look like any picture you take with a camera.

Then Inuyasha stumbled upon one that stunned him to his core. _That was just last night…_ The painting showed the dark, damp street, hidden cat eyes peeking out from alleys, winding through buildings, and leading to a single street lamp with a lone figure standing underneath. _And that's me! _Inuyasha took a closer look and saw that every detail was taken into careful account; the color of his hair, though dampened by the rain, the soft ears, bent low with sadness, the slumped form, capturing the physical and emotional exhaustion.

"You like that one?" Kagome seeming to surprise him again.

Inuyasha could only nod and continue staring at the picture after his mini heart attack. The more he looked at it, the more he wanted to see if he could reach into the painting and feel the rain coming down, smell the crisp air, or more importantly, experience the moment that this girl had walked into his life again.

"You can have it." said object of his thoughts. At that he turned to her and saw that her hair was still a little wet but smelled like deep sandalwood rather than salty water, eyes bright and intensely blue, but now that he got a closer look, he noticed that there were ribbons of green laced within, and the baggy pajamas she wore seemed to swallow her whole. He chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" She tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"It's just that you seem so small. It's cute." He said while patting her head so appropriately. Now it was Kagome's turn to take Inuyasha in. _He just called me cute. _She couldn't help but gush a little inside.

…

_Two days and I still don't know what to conclude about her. _Inuyasha thought again over his perfectly cooked breakfast. He eyed Kagome who was again playing with her food but with a more thoughtful stare. _I wonder if she feels the same way… _Just as he was about to ask-

"Wanna go for a walk today?" She asked quickly, eyes still on her food.

"Sure."

She finally looked up. "Good, because I want you to meet some friends." She smiled again, though it looked a little strained.

"They won't play the question game with me will they?" He inquired, half joking half serious.

All Kagome did was smile then return to her eggs.

_Oh great…_

**And I leave it there. This chapter was originally going to stop at the end of their dinner on the beach, but I liked how it turned out this way. Oh! And big thank you to ****jellyfish'confetti,****Breeluv,****little25victor,****FanGirl98578****, ****Guest (EliteByDef), ****and**** sprout808! ****I hope that you continue to read this story and that it's to your liking. (Both the people named and whoever stumbles upon it) (^_^) **

**P.S. If you get the chance (or are SUPER bored) check out my profile and shtuff! (~_^) And don't be afraid to send me a message about suggestions. =) **

**~Hoku-lele**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is there any purpose for me to meet your friends?" Inuyasha 'hmphed' again while folding his arms.

Kagome kept her attention on the road. "Well, they work at a market in town." As if that made more sense.

"I'm not following you." Inuyasha said, still a little peeved that he's not getting answers.

"You can't stay with me if you're going to be constantly wearing the same clothes." She gestured towards the wooden carts that were coming into view. "And my friends are working at the market today." She smiled. Again, strained.

"Fine." Inuyasha watched as Kagome kept her focus forward and trained on what was in front of her; her eyes darting to multiple places at once. _I wonder what she's looking for._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't even have time to blink as a girl came running over towards Kagome and wrapping her in a huge hug. "You came!" The girl looked over at Inuyasha, standing a safe distance away. "And you brought company?"

Inuyasha saw how the girl started to shift herself between the two so that Kagome was at a greater distance from him. "This is my friend, Inuyasha." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and motioned to the girl. "And this is Sango."

The girl, Sango, held out her hand; waiting for him to shake it. He took it and noticed that her grip was firm but repressed. _She holds a lot of strength. No doubt about it. _

"This guy can't even shake a girl's hand properly. Too wimpy." She let his hand go and shrugged. "I guess he's no threat." And with that, she focused on Kagome again. "I have to get back to work, but please come by. I'm sure we can" she looked over at Inuyasha again. "help you with anything you need." Her eyes underlying a hidden threat as she turned and walked away.

"Looks like you got Sango's approval." Kagome smiled while patting Inuyasha on the back.

Inuyasha wondered if Kagome was blind. "Oh yeah! She likes me about as much as a fish out of water." Shoulders slumping, Inuyasha hoped that was the only friend he was supposed to be meeting.

"C'mon. Let's find you some clothes." She looped her arm through his and tugged him through the bustling people.

…..

After some, surprisingly, short time, Inuyasha was set for a good two weeks. Shopping for clothes had always been a chore, but Kagome didn't pressure, rush, or nag him anytime he picked something up or set it down, only to pick it up again.

"Does this satisfy you?" He held up the bag.

"I don't know." She shrugged and looked up to the sky. _That doesn't look too good._ Kagome thought.

"Miss Kagome!" They both turned to see a man, dressed in robes and standing outside the restaurant across the street from where they were, waving them over.

"Miroku!" Kagome walked over, with Inuyasha tailing behind, and gave him a gentle hug.

"No matter how cold it gets, I'm always thankful for your warm hugs, Miss Kagome." The man stated. Soon after, he peered over her shoulder to see Inuyasha taking in the moment. "I assume you're the friend Sango has been telling me about." At that Miroku gave his hand, and Inuyasha took it cautiously.

_They don't even seem to be bothered that I'm part demon. _Inuyasha marveled. _Has Kagome told them the situation already? _

"Miroku, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Miroku." Kagome smiled between them.

"And what brings you to the market today?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha who held up the bag of clothes in response.

"I see." Miroku scratched at his face. "But it's a rather odd day for you to pick coming here." He glanced at Kagome only to be met with a momentary glare, which turned into a smile. "None the less, I'm glad you came today!" He tried quickly. At Inuyasha's questioning look, he dismissed him with a wave.

After glancing at the sky again Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "I think we should be headed home now." Her tight smile showing again. Inuyasha could do nothing but nod. _What's eatin her?_

His questions were partially answered as he heard the rumble in the sky, graying clouds rolling in like a herd of horses over the ocean front. He could feel Kagome's grip on his sleeve tighten. _So she's not completely fearless after all. _

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little thunder?" Inuyasha smirked. He thought he had a leg up on her, but quickly regretted those words as soon as he saw her turn and face him with a utterly defeated and scared look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He couldn't even get an answer out of her before she took off running, leaving him behind with Miroku.

He meant to run after her but felt a hand stop him. "What are you doing?"

"It's always been like this. She'll get mad if you try to meddle." His expression full of previous knowledge. "If you want to help, the best thing to do is wait for her to come to you." With that, the young man went inside to return to his duties.

_Why didn't she say anything sooner? _Inuyasha looked out towards the street that Kagome ran through, feeling a strong atmosphere, and saw Sango coming his way. _Just my luck. She probably thinks I had something to do with it. _

"You!" She came face to face with him, pointing a slender finger at his chest.

"What?"

"Why didn't you chase after her?"

"I thought that wasn't an option." Inuyasha retorted blandly.

"Who in the world told you that?" Sango almost exploded.

Inuyasha pointed his thumb to the restaurant behind him. Sango just sighed and hit her face in frustration. "It's only because Miroku is an idiot. He tried to cheer up Kagome but only did it so that he could hit on her and started to womanize her." She said this as if she knew. Inuyasha could only guess.

After a moment, Inuyasha took Sango's words and started to make his way back towards the house. Then the sky wept.

…

**I'm EXTREMELY sorry for such a late update. Life just got too…hectic. School has been steadily killing me with assignments, projects, tests, lab work, and now volunteer work on top of my job. ****(-_-)**** Hopefully I can post more now that the holidays are right around the corner. ****(^_^)**

**~With Love,**

** Hoku-lele**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was always taught to be tough and strong. When someone around him cried, he ran away, not towards.

The pattering of the rain created a sullen atmosphere as said half demon entered the threshold of the familiar beach house. The floor was spotted with puddles that reflected his worry.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried, not really knowing where to find her. He experimented the air and could only smell fear, as if the house were drenched in it. _She's really that scared? _

He started to follow the puddles and came to a door slightly ajar. "Kagome?" he tried again. The room was small and simple. Plain, white walls surrounded the area and the bed itself was white. It looked like something out of dream. Focusing clearly, his hearing pushed through the rampant rain and heard soft whimpers coming from the closet. As he grew closer, the whimpers drowned him more and more into despair.

"Kagome."

There, her huddled form, head bent into her legs, and tucked into the farthest corner, he went to her. His whole world seemed to shift as he watched her face slowly rise from her legs.

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha." She sobbed. She looked so broken that even his voice threated to shatter her. Taking a chance, he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap and just tried to shield her from…everything. This caused her sobbing to slowly quiet back down into whimpers and soon into gentle breaths; her form calming along with the storm. Inuyasha couldn't help but follow.

…

"Inuyasha." Kagome tried, her breath tickling Inuyasha's face. He couldn't help but groan as he was in such a deep slumber. At that, Kagome started to stroke his face, feeling the soft skin of his cheek, down to his neck, traveling down his arm to his hand, which she grasped lightly. "Thank you."

At that, he opened his eyes. Kagome's face was still red from all the crying, tear marks stained her cheeks, and her eyes were a little strained. He couldn't think of anything more wonderful.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Better." She gave him that careless smile that he didn't realize that he was missing. "I'm guessing you want to know what that was all about…" she waved her hand towards the door.

"It would be nice." He watched as her expression become strained. "But you don't have to tell me right now." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again, finding that it was oddly comfortable.

"I was there when my parents were murdered."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that she was looking towards the door, her stare blank as the walls on the other side.

"At a young age, I had…gifts that I shouldn't have had until now, maybe even later." She started to pet the carpet. "The gifts allowed me to be employed to protect others, a great responsibility that I was honored to receive. Umm, could you close your eyes? It's easier for me to talk if you're not looking at me." She looked at him, eyes pleading but calm. Consenting, Inuyasha went back to resting against the wall.

"One man in particular favored my gifts and asked me to watch his wife. He was very well known, both good and bad, in the demon community and feared that his wife was in danger. He even asked if it was ok for me to stay there for a while and offered my family to stay as well." Kagome paused. "It turns out that his underlying motive was to wipe our family out. To erase the possibility of my gifts being…reproduced."

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what it must've been like. To be betrayed so suddenly, and at so young an age.

"He had us trapped in his own environment. My father was the first to leave me." Kagome choked a little but continued nonetheless. "I kept trying to find a week spot, anything to stop him. My mother was next. Attack after attack, he would only slow a fraction. Lastly, my brother."

Kagome found Inuyasha's hand and gripped it tightly. He dared a peek and saw that she was still looking away. Turning his hand over, he grasped hers as well.

"Before he could finish me off, his wife came in the room. She was only human and so beautiful. He had taken his attention off me for only a second. That was all I needed. I called on as much strength as I could and dealt a huge blow to his chest, knocking him towards the far wall." Kagome turned and started to pet Inuyasha's hair, seeming to find comfort in its snowy silk. "I can still remember the scream of the wife as she crouched to him. The look in her eyes was nothing but fear as she ran her hands over him…I took that chance to run away. That night, that awful night, it was raining." Kagome smiled at him sadly.

Inuyasha could see it all; Kagome fighting for her life, a young little girl, facing a demon that overpowered her greatly. Then walking away with nothing but the blood of her family on her hands. The words that he wanted to say, couldn't find its way to the surface.

"Kagome." He pulled her towards his chest and held her, stroking her back as she held him tightly. Inuyasha said only what he could think. "I'm sorry."

…

**And that's where I shall end it for now. So…thoughts? I'm curious if anyone can guess what I have in store. ****(^_^)**** I feel like this chapter could've turned out better, but I have no time to review and rewrite. I hoping I can take this story to where I need it to go. Sorry to leave it off so sadly. The next chapter will hopefully come as fast as this one. **

**With Love,**

** Hoku-lele**


End file.
